The Night Before
by Snow Whites Poison Kiss
Summary: Promises and reassuring smiles mean nothing if you aren't around to keep them. (Technically some feels, kisses, and major fluff. JeanMarco fluff and JeanMarco mentioned eloping. JeanMarco everything because JeanMarco is perfect. Don't read if you don't like JeanMarco or two boys kissing lovingly)


_A/N- Fluffy JeanMarco love because JeanMarco is my life. It is my actual life. I will never ever write an SnK fic that does not feature/mention JeanMarco eloping.  
So this is exactly what this is.  
A short JeanMarco pre-eloping that never really happens because it's the day before the titans break into the walls and Marco dies one shot that contains kisses and caressing each others faces. Yes this also means **feels**, bitches~_

_This was originally going to be hardcore loving smut but some shit happened on Tumblr so the only thing you have to watch out for is my own personal choice of words -3- So, for now, this is T, but I've never written a T fic before so if it's not T PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN IMMEDIATELY CHANGE IT._

_This will also be on AO3 eventually, so if you have an AO3 account and miraculously see it, you'll know I invisibly exist on that site :'3_

_Written for CyIaNoDiY I HATE SPELLING THIS USERNAME MAN YOU SERIOUSLY SUCK ASS FOR THIS CHOICE_

* * *

"_Let's run away..._"

"_Where would we go?_"

"_Anywhere in the world..._"

Tears stung both boys eyes as they hurried into a small, abandoned, stable on the trainee grounds in between broken and rather sloppy kisses. Jean could tell Marco didn't understand why he was so desperate to run away, but it didn't matter. He had suffered the entire week nervous and sick, unable to find peace, as their graduation drew closer and closer. Something was going to happen, and he'd be damned if he let it.

"Marco, I love you," he whispered against his lover's bruised lips. Marco, while thoroughly confused, seemed to understand Jean's own desperation and shook with emotion right along with the blond teen. It was as if they couldn't get close enough. Unreasonable fear and desire flowed between them both, causing the tears to spill and their lips to quiver.

"The military police, Marco," Jean began quickly as he cupped the round and freckled cheeks in his hands. "I know Eren said some pretty intense shit the other night, but..."

"Jean..." Marco began softly yet his tone gave no room for interruption. His brown eyes were earnest and wide, as if trying to get something through to the younger boy he was refusing to see. "I'd rather risk my life saving you from a titan than a 'criminal' trying to steal bread."

Jean's heart swelled with adoration and once again he captured Marco's lips with his own, though this time he didn't allow the kiss to be broken and wrapped his arms tightly around the brunette's waist. Marco allowed the sudden assault, even going as far as to encourage it, and slid his hands up Jean's chest before locking them behind his neck. Their breathing became labored as they pressed ever closer, clinging to each other, though Jean refused to let the kiss drift into heavier territory.

It was soft, almost chaste, and he didn't yet want it to go further. Not when he knew Marco was trying to distract him.

When Jean moved away and averted his gaze, he felt as if he were losing a piece of himself. "Then we'll just run," he muttered softly. "No scouting legion, no military police, no garrison. Nothing."

The look on Marco's face didn't offer Jean much hope. Of course, this would be the way it always would be; Marco would talk him out of rash decisions, and they would continue on.

One of them would always get hurt.

"You wouldn't be happy with that," Marco tried with a soft, shaky, smile.

"I would. I would be completely fine with it, as long as you lived," Jean almost hissed, his stomach rolling nervously at the thought of tomorrow. They would make their choices and anything at all could happen.

However, he felt like something _terribly wrong _was going to happen tomorrow.

Weariness and absolute frustration had Jean falling back onto the old hay, and Marco followed shortly after though much more gracefully and precise.

"Who said I was going to die?" the freckled boy chuckled weakly after a seemingly long moment. "I might, you might, everyone might. Humanity will probably fall and die off, but I'd feel much better fighting for survival instead of standing around like cattle..." he sighed, his smile dropping to a somber expression.

Jean offered no response and settled with staring at Marco. He had never been good with conversations like these, and he didn't like it when Marco threw them at him, especially when he was right.

What he would have given to be born way before the titans had broken through the walls, along with Marco. To just move the entire generation back one, so he could spend his time comfortably with Marco, and without the constant fear that tomorrow titans could break through. That they would break through and devour everyone. Jean wanted to spend his time with Marco worry free and happy, but instead he lay awake at night ready to throw up because at any moment his lover could die.

"Do you feel the same way?" he asked after a moment.

Marco nodded slightly and grabbed his hand, their fingers automatically lacing together. "But I know you'll survive," he muttered.

Jean paled when his stomach began to knot and clench once again as he thought of what those words could mean. He had to be thinking into it too much, of course. It was just his nerves getting to him.

"You'll be fine, Jean," Marco continued with the same reassuring smile as he settled against him, one leg hooked easily around the blond's.

"I feel like if anyone'll be fine it'll be Jaeger," Jean grumbled, his eyes narrowing as the image of Eren, furious and a bit crazed, burned brightly in his mind. "As well as Mikasa and Armin since they all kind of live on each other. If Eren falls, they'll all just... follow..."

The brunette snorted and slapped his thigh lightly with a chastising glare. "Don't start gambling on lives or you'll end up being the first one in a titans stomach," he teased, eliciting a disgusted groan from the younger boy. For a moment they glared playfully at each other before Marco muttered, "I'd fall if you fell..."

"Don't even joke like that..." Jean mumbled, clearly unhappy. Marco only laughed and ran his fingers lightly across his cheek, tracing the sharp features just so with his fingertips.

There was not a single part of Jean that wanted the moment to pass, and he was sure he would give his very soul just to freeze time. To stay in this little world with the brunette forever seemed like a great idea.

"Marco..." he started after a few moments, then turned onto his side to face the other boy when the brown eyes opened in acknowledgement.

"There's nothing to run away from," the brunette began slowly, though his voice held what seemed like a limitless amount of pain. "No matter where we go, there will always be titans. They will always be on the other side of that wall until they break through again, and eventually we'll all be gone..."

Jean shuddered slightly as a familiar but rare side of his friend began to slowly make itself known.

"But I want to kill at least one of them before I go, Jean."

The blond chewed harshly on his bottom lip before placing a soft kiss on Marco's forehead. "Remember when we were kids... And we were so sure the titans would be defeated in our lifetime... That we'd get to be the first generation to safely run around outside of the walls... And then we'd chase the neighbors cats..." A small smile played on Marco's full lips and Jean returned it, enjoying the childhood memory as it came to him. "It's not going to happen, but we're gonna be the generation that makes it possible."

"You're such a dork," Marco snorted before placing a quick kiss on the blond's lips, but Jean felt far from satisfied and let his hand fly to the back of Marco's neck, keeping him in place.

The kiss was obviously driven by sudden fear, the irrational fear that Jean would lose his lover, and the raw need for contact and friction to confirm he was there. While Marco was stiff with surprise at the sudden attack, he made no move to push Jean away and eventually let his lips part at the other's prodding tongue. Jean no longer felt the need to relish in the former atmosphere, only wanting to confirm the solidity of the situation.

There was no guarantee that Marco would be with him tomorrow, or the day after, or in the next year. But he was there with him now, beneath his hands and against his lips. To let himself be ruled by unnecessary fear and paranoia when he had the real deal right beside him was ridiculous.

"Jean...!" the soft gasp that left Marco's lips when he pulled away, moving smoothly to his neck, didn't do a thing to stop the blond. Instead, Jean felt fueled by the noise that managed to pierce the heavy night air. "Jean, I love you..."

The sound of Marco's voice made the younger boy pause and pull away, only to see tears streaming slowly down his face. His hand was even pressed firmly against his lips, which based on the way his chin quivered, were trembling horribly.

"I'll always... _always _be right beside you, okay?" the brunette choked out, his chest rising and falling almost erratically as a sob threatened to erupt.

Jean's heart stuttered painfully at the sight, though at the time he hadn't had the faintest idea of what the meaning behind the words were. He just knew they upset him.

And as he showered the freckle faced beauty with small kisses and promises, he didn't have the faintest idea of what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

"_Do you recognize this person?_"

_No... _

"_Excuse me..."_

"No..."

"You don't?"

_NO..._

He wanted to scream the simple word over and over again, then fall to his knees before the disfigured body; a body that had been whole and alive and warm just twenty hours before. The lips he had kissed and touched were gone, the cheek he had stroked and the one beautiful brown eye he had watched tears fall from were gone, as well. The remaining eye was lifeless, colorless, and stared at nothing.

He wanted to scream at the body. He wanted to curse the body, life, and a God he no longer believed in, but instead he muttered the name he had been whispering so lovingly, so _passionately_, the night before.

"_Marco Bodt._"


End file.
